


三十天的无言游戏

by Lucaslimpid



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 灵感来自于日服的圣诞节语音，梗为advent calendar！
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma





	三十天的无言游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于日服的圣诞节语音，梗为advent calendar！

起初只是一个盒子。  
临近年底的工作激增，即使推脱了大部分工作，仍处于上升期的皇天马将在这个月完成两部电视剧的结尾拍摄以及三个广告合作。在十一月时就开始的工程让他长时间无法回宿舍，不同于之前独行的孤独，在拥有了温暖之后这种忙碌让他开始变得急迫而思恋。  
想念臣先生做的晚饭；想念和夏组们吵吵闹闹的排练；想念队长会议；想念在庭院照顾植物和盆栽。  
想念自己的恋人。  
天马穿着厚重的羽绒外套蜷缩在折叠椅上，他吐出的白气瞬间消散在空气中。由于戏服单薄变得哆嗦起来，之前的奔跑剧情让他鼻头变得红红的，头脑也因为在寒风中长时间运动而变得昏沉。紫色的眼睛跟随在演的搭档而运动，记住对方的动作和表现并对自身做出轻微调整。天马抱着自己的小背包，他实在饿得不行，在观察的同时准备从包里拿出早已准备好的能量棒和奶昔。  
嗯？  
天马摸到了一个小巧的纸盒，只有半个手掌大小的绿色盒子上面写着数字“1”。天马眨了眨眼，将盒子转了一圈也没有任何的记忆，他又环绕四周，工作人员都全神贯注地关注着监视器里面的表演，井川也因为和投资商协商而暂时离开，此时此刻只有他一个人无所事事地盯着这个礼盒看。  
天马小心翼翼地打开，在盒内躺着一颗橘子口味的水果糖。困惑在心中形成了巨大的回音，他来回翻看着，企图寻找盒子上的蛛丝马迹却没有任何下文，没有夸张的死亡威胁、挑战书、情书，什么都没有，只有一颗橘子糖。  
这是不正常的吧，天马自言自语着。被精心包装进纸盒的橘子糖变成了一颗小型炸弹，在他脑里轰隆作响。  
“辛苦了—！”  
吵闹的人声将天马拉回现实，他抬头看着互相道谢的工作人员和演员，下一场戏已经开始准备，他看到了化妆师和井川都向自己靠近。刚才隔绝一切的泡泡就像盒子一样被打开，他又回到了繁忙的工作中。

『万里先生，你上次有背出去我的背包吗？』  
天马对着尚未回复的聊天窗口发呆，倒在桌面上的盒子已经被他搓出了折痕，还未开封的糖果也静静地躺在手机的一侧，它们就像展示的博物馆藏品，被天马整齐地摆放着。  
盒子就是没有征兆地出现了，在十一月的最后一天出现在了自己的私人背包中。因为年底工作的关系，这个新的小包基本没被剧团的人发现过，除了赠送者当事人以外。  
与此同时自己的恋人也变得不寻常起来，一般都是秒回的互联网居民已经有近三个小时没有任何回复，甚至连已读标志都没有。天马看着已经临近十二点的数字，带着叹气和疑问在酒店的床铺上缓慢入睡。

这是摄津万里没有回复的第十个小时。  
天马坐在化妆室里发呆，他的脸被工作人员反复摆弄，用海绵蛋和化妆刷反复揉搓和上色，企图将他变成剧中满脸灰尘的受难者，在圣诞节中被大家接纳的幸运儿。天马手中还揪着那颗橘色外包装的糖，他无意识地把玩着，发出“咔咔”的塑料声，和着自己的想法一起埋在了忙碌的剧组早晨。  
“天马君，你要好好护肤哦，这些每日面膜必须要天天用。”  
天马含糊地点头，这种唠叨的画面似曾相识，可能每个尽职的化妆师都要苦口婆心地劝所有人做好保养工作。他叫来井川递过自己的化妆包，乖乖地把所有的面膜和爽肤水都塞进这个小包里。  
啊…  
指尖触碰到了异物，从中抽出藏在化妆包夹层之中一个绿色的信封，数字“2”被金色的圆珠笔潇洒刻下，从表面上摸着似乎有不规则的凸起。天马眼睛瞪得滚圆，就像看到了什么灵异事件，按照自己以前拍摄的剧本里发展，信封里面的就应该是死亡录像带或者灵异照片，用来诅咒他晚上梦见戴着南瓜头的电锯杀人狂。一瞬间让自己能害怕得大声尖叫的想法充斥在大脑，这种惊喜往往在胆子小的天马眼里就是惊吓。  
“请把头抬起来，要画眼线了哦。”天马又被打断，他全身一颤地抬起头，镜子里面的自己就像受到惊吓的幼犬，连橘色的软发也变得更蓬松起来。  
这到底是什么啊！天马在内心中发出这样的呐喊。他左手心一颗糖右手心一把从信封中倒出来的钥匙，两个毫无逻辑的东西一前一后出现在他的周围。这是比起宿舍的不可思议、炒饭中吃出胡萝卜、突如其来的老鼠烟花还要令他担心的事。  
不是纪念日不是杀青日，没有人表态，凭空出现的礼物只会在恐吓和灵异事件中发生，正如那些不怀好意的恶作剧邮件：如果在一个月之类不寄出去就会招来诅咒。  
天马在房间内反复踱步，比天高的自尊不允许他求助夏组，他旁敲侧击的恋人也不回一句话，侦探推理被卡在了半路。  
或许是业界里流传的极端粉丝行为，这一瞬间的想法让天马更加怀疑是不是某种诅咒。  
他在接下来的二十四小时都被这两个礼物打扰，可怕的脑内剧场一直持续到深夜。  
当然也可能是夏组玩的整蛊游戏。天马做着热身，将身体拉伸到最极限的角度以防最后的动作戏发生扭伤。  
可能是剧组有人恶作剧。天马出席新剧发布会，对着激动的粉丝打着招呼。  
也有可能只是万里先生不小心放错了地方。天马沉沉地睡下，因为体力透支的手臂随意地大展着，只剩一个手机贴在脸颊。

这是摄津万里没有回复的第三十四个小时。  
天马在早晨回到了剧团宿舍，兼顾着演戏与大学课程的他按照约定与太一和十座在宿舍门口见面。天马深呼吸一口气，贪婪地吸取冷空气中夹杂的饭菜香气，只是站在门口就已经感受到了这幸福感，召唤着满身疲惫的社会人、学生、无业者、甚至是神秘人齐聚一堂。  
“欢迎回来。”  
天马紧绷的神经都放松了下来，他暂时忘记了工作的辛苦和灵异事件的发生，坐下来与伙伴一起享受早餐。  
早餐是云朵蛋吐司和厚切培根，如同布丁摇晃的蛋黄上细碎撒上增添香气的海盐与黑胡椒，每一口都能尝到甜与咸糅合出的奇妙化学反应。天马大口咬下培根，烟熏味剔除了猪肉原本的油腻和腥味，恰到好处的火候让边缘变得焦脆却又不柴。臣就像真的来自异世界一般拥有烹饪的魔法，将所有食物都变得可口，即使是异常挑食的小孩也能愉快接受各种食物组合。  
“话说，今年圣诞节和跨年大家要回家过吗？”太一在喝完最后一口鲜榨果汁问道。  
“春组的大家都说在剧团过呢！虽然真澄君家里似乎希望他回去过年？”咲也掰着手指回忆。  
“夏组好像大家都会在新年回老家，只有我和三角留在这儿。”天马接过递来的蓝莓酱涂抹在吐司边缘。  
“冬组的大家还没有商量。”涯加入了臣的收拾小队中。  
“诶——我明明还想和大家再一起打羽毛毽的！”  
“上次你不是输了蛮多次吗？还这么热衷？”  
“小天你上次不也是？”  
“……啰嗦！那是因为遇到了三角！”  
“我也想和大家再一起去抽新年签呢！”  
“新年签倒是不错啦…”  
臣将蔬菜浓汤端了上来，无言地加入了年轻血液的餐桌，他分配好最新的两盘食物，从过剩的果酱来看就知道是归谁。  
“太一，天马你们该出发了哦，我也该去看看万里和十座今天需不需要跟左京先生出去购物。”  
“万里先生还在？”  
“是啊，他之前去实习才回来，你回来之前他才起床。”  
天马眨了眨眼停顿了咀嚼，大脑的声音在怂恿着他，欲望在驱使着他，将他的理智推出脑子，在所有人开始展开下一段讨论时他飞速地解决了盘中最后一口培根。  
撑桌而起使木材的摩擦发出巨大的噪音，如同他的心声。  
“我马上回来！”  
天马将要迟到了的提醒抛在脑后，当他听到万里结束实习回到宿舍时全身的细胞都动了起来。天马的头发上下晃动，眼睛变得闪闪反光，木质的地板因为小跑而发出闷响，在拐弯处还因为袜子打滑险些摔倒。他实在有太多情绪：想见到恋人的兴奋、关于回复的疑惑以及令人害怕的礼物。  
它们汇成一体，变成了年轻人特有的情绪，将天马推至门口。  
“万里先生！”  
“噢—天马，欢迎回来。”  
盥洗室的门被推开像是阳光强行挤了进来，刚擦干脸的摄津万里才脱离难以忍受的困意，就被太阳直直照耀。在意识到自己失态的天马收起了刚才的激动，故作平静地干咳两声向万里走近，明明有无数的问题需要询问却在回到宿舍、见到万里之后变得放松，忘记了刚才奔跑的初衷，只留下见面的欢喜。  
万里忽视了明显的喘气和跃跃欲试的表情，太过于好读的恋人现在的举动就差把撒娇两字写在脸上，但是当然不能让自尊心与太阳般巨大的对方难堪。他主动给予了天马拥抱，将整个身体重心都交给对方，让失去彼此的天数通过这个拥抱补回。  
天马闭着眼睛享受这一刻，他已经完全接受了亲密的肢体接触，在放下自尊和偶像包袱的瞬间他被恋人完全包裹住，自己则变成了一颗燃烧着的内核去回应中心传来年轻的、热烈的爱情。  
离开拥抱并不是件容易的事，这个空间是真正的专属于两人，他们互相嗅着对方的气息、用双手安抚着后背以及感受着双方的心跳，在一瞬间凝固了所有。好不容易抽出身来的天马大梦初醒一般，充沛精力的他想跟万里诉说自己的所有工作和经历，聊新兴的时尚和应季新款，数不清的话从他心中冒出来，而在之前他需要解决最棘手的推理。  
“万里先生用过我的包吗？”  
“哪个？”  
“紫色的，斜挎运动式，牌子是阿迪达斯。”  
“啊—没有，那是我送的吧，最近都没看见过，怎么了，不见了？”  
“不是…只是里面有奇怪的东西…”  
“什么？”  
“绿色的包装像礼物一样，但没有人碰过我的包。”  
“万一是圣诞老人呢。”  
万里看到天马眼神的变化，有一瞬间对方是相信的。  
“骗人吧！”  
“国外会有提前倒数圣诞节的习俗，没准是圣诞老人发现我们天马这一年都在努力工作。”  
万里放好自己的护发精油，脸上变得严肃像是在陈述什么生活常识。  
“真的？万里先生也相信有圣诞老人？”  
“真的，我觉得有。”  
天马将信将疑，万里看到了对方熟悉的表情——在愚人节被整蛊之后理性和感性在搏击的表情。  
“总之继续期待比较好，如果不相信就不灵了。”  
“那…那姑且继续相信吧！”  
天马脸颊发红，声音因为克制着急情绪而变得颤抖，他按耐住自己的情绪，接受万里抛出的台阶，在这个已经会被嘲笑的年龄依旧相信圣诞老人的存在。  
“既然万里先生也相信，你也会有圣诞礼物的。”天马嘟嘟囔囔地说着。  
还没等万里说话他们俩就听到了从客厅传来的声音，天马毛毛躁躁地想起了什么——已经八点过十五分。天马放弃了一大堆想法，在立即冲出木门和做告别之间犹豫不决，他左右摇晃着脑袋，急迫的情况让他最后选择再次短暂地拥抱对方。  
“万里先生我出门了！”  
万里呆站在原地，皮肤还残留着天马洗发水的味道，空气就像被戳碎的蜜糖罐。  
天马啊……！摄津万里把脸埋入手掌，在洗手池前无声地大叫。

摄津万里第一次知道皇天马还相信圣诞老人并没有吃惊。他们躺在狭窄的单人床上，在天马年底满档工作到来之前最后一次悠闲的夜聊。手机电子荧幕的亮光是黑暗中的探照灯，手机游戏的响声传入他单边的蓝牙耳机，机械般的任务完成让他眼皮愈发沉重。天马的脸靠在万里胸口，尽可能地减少光亮对眼睛的刺激的可能性。  
“所以我明天会早点起床，你睡外面那边真的没关系吗？”  
“有什么，反正你都要一个人在宾馆住半个月，今晚就让给你了。”  
“不是这个问题！万里先生不喜欢早起吧。”  
“可以睡回笼觉嘛。”  
万里关掉手机，切断了房间最后的光，长舒一口气：“好了，睡吧。”  
“圣诞节之前我会赶回来的。”天马的声音闷闷的，每一个词的热气都打在万里的胸口上。  
“没关系啊。”  
“……不，我今年也想跟大家过圣诞节。”天马在黑夜猛抬头，险些顶到万里的下巴。  
“我也想跟天马过圣诞节。”万里拍了拍坚定到怪异的恋人。  
“那一言为定了，”天马的声音逐渐降低，在万里闭眼的瞬间念叨着，像是梦呓。

“这样就可以和万里先生一起等圣诞老人了。”

万里并不知道天马详细的日程表，他只是从每一次对方的自言自语中推算，再加上他的作息习惯很容易就会掌握其中的规律。第一天与第二天的礼物在天马出发前就塞了进去，如果不出意外他应该会在自己规划的日子找到。  
礼物并不是什么值钱玩意儿，从糖果到盆栽吊坠万里几乎没费什么力气就找齐了所有东西，就像他的姐姐在小时候送给他的手工盲盒一样，这个家族传统终于重见天日。  
但又不同于小时候和姐姐玩的智力游戏，万里藏的地方并不隐蔽。比起努力让对方一连好几天翻遍全家都找不到一块石头的藏身之处，他努力地想让天马得到惊喜，从自己的贴身物品或者房间的不同得到意外发现，这些喜悦是他希望天马能感同身受的。  
“你真的每次都要趁废材演员走了溜进来吗。”  
“打扰咯，别告诉天马。”  
“代价是你要帮我提下次买的衣服材料。”  
“哈？算了……”  
“放心，废材演员当然是相信圣诞老人送的。”  
万里将盒子放在了盆栽后侧，心满意足。

皇天马的确容易上当受骗，但也不是完全的笨蛋。  
凭空出现加上万里的笃信，那最初的糖果与钥匙的确被他当作是圣诞老人的惊喜，或者说有什么迷信意味的寓意。然而，随着时间的推移礼物变得更加私人化，他得到的不再是一些大家都了解的礼物，有与万里配对的耳钉、大头贴大小的照片、海边的贝壳或者一些家庭餐厅的优惠券。  
所有的礼物他都体验过，他逛过的百货大楼的奢侈品区、路边大头贴相机的耀眼曝光、夕阳下北地海滩的贝壳以及深夜家庭餐厅的饭香。它们都被装进了盒子中，被贴纸封好，被藏在身边，又重新被打开。  
这所有的一切也是与万里一同经历，他们躲过了狗仔队的追拍、拍下了花哨的大头贴、在夕阳下牵手、在油腻的餐桌上大笑。  
这个无言的游戏终于开始发挥了它的作用。  
天马保存好每一个包装和对应的礼物，从第一天开始排序将礼物放置在茶几上，每一天的增多都带来莫大的满足感和期待感，他不由自足地发出胜利的鼻音。  
“废材演员，大扫除不做就不要再增加杂物了好吗。”  
“哈？！哪有！这也不是杂物！”天马被突如其来的声音吓得倒退了几步。  
“既然不是杂物就给我放好！别堆在我做衣服的地方！”  
“这明明是我的一方吧！！别收了我来收！”  
“收自己的，别动那卷绸带！”

没有丝毫悬念，天马输掉了孩子气的宿舍争夺战。他负气地离开了剪刀咔嚓作响的201室，大步流星地朝一楼后院进发，不断安慰自己前几天拜托可恶的幸搬运过盆栽所以与现在两两抵消。  
庭院的常青植物在冬组组长的看护下变得异常茂盛，每次在这周围照顾盆栽和植物对天马来说都是一种享受。冬季难得的太阳就在昨天和今天，他准备趁着大雪来临之前让脆弱的植物充分吸收养分和光合作用。  
“先修剪再换肥…来年还要再换盆…”天马念叨着，如同绕口令一般还被他配上了胡编的调子，心情在剪刀闭合的一瞬间就恢复到顶峰。  
啊…  
天马从盆栽后方的土里又捏出一个小巧的墨绿色盒子，比第一天的盒子还要小。他拍干净盒子周围附着的泥土将礼物倒在手心，一块黄色的方块骨碌地滚了出来。  
实在是太小了，他想着，比起其他一眼想起的礼物，这个无厘头的方块让天马又充满了疑惑。他皱眉看着方块又抬眼看着罗汉松盆栽，紫色的眼瞳在迷雾中忽然变得豁然开朗。  
啊。  
天秤开始倾斜直冲游戏最后。

无言的游戏还在进行，寻找彩蛋已经变成天马的日常习惯，每天起床的第一件事就是在携带的行李或是偶尔回到的宿舍里翻找新的礼物。有时候这种寻宝一般的仪式会持续一整天，将整个宿舍翻得底朝天都没有任何线索，直到他在空调机柜上看到了熟悉的小盒子。  
桌上的盒子越放越多，他们堆满了书架和床头，每一次的增加都是吹奏着圣诞节的进行曲，像绿铃铛一样提醒着圣诞节的到来。  
日子一天天逼近，天马工作进度也在加速，直到二十四号白天他才完成了最后一个通告，卯足了劲赶回剧团过圣诞前夜。  
满开剧团的圣诞节通常是全员相聚，在完美演出后的休息是大家最喜欢的事。臣总会会端出令人震撼的晚餐菜单：必不可少的烤鸡、土豆泥、西班牙烩菜、法式红酒牛肉以及马卡龙塔，这些菜肴的丰盛程度很难想象是他两天就能完成的。年轻的孩子们通常会负责装饰屋子，在打闹中将整个客厅都装成气球乐园，闪亮的圣诞树也会被推到饭桌一旁将气氛烘托至最高。  
“不准把装饰气球踩爆！放了气明年还能用，就算圣诞节也给我安分点。”当然疯狂也会被按压下来，再充满活力的年轻血液也会被成年人唠叨得乖乖去帮忙家务。  
临近年末的圣诞节日落得格外早，在天马搬着剩下的装饰回仓库时庭院的上的天空就已经完全黑透了。天马吹出白气在空气中，单薄的毛衣在室外变得脆弱不堪，从已经结霜的植物可以推测今晚似乎会下雪。  
今天的礼物还会有吗，天马忽然想到还没找到礼盒。  
天马和万里从来没有交流过礼物的位置和是否会中断，他们俩在进行着谜语般的无言游戏。他们也从来没有确认过开始和结束，可能会找一辈子也可能停止在第二天，这些都无从得知。  
但是天马此时此刻乐在其中。  
天马跟着其他人站在客厅，注视着在庭院准备即兴表演的万里，旁边的夏组成员还在不断地自拍和打闹，成年人们散开地站在周围讨论这一年发生的事，只有他无所事事地隔着玻璃看着窗外。  
万里似乎也注意到了这点，他转头过来露出漂亮的蓝眼睛，在室内灯光的投射下变成庭院中的一部分。万里抬头看着天空，忽然想到什么似的朝着天马摆了摆手招呼他过去，在天马不解地踏出玻璃门时他看到了第一块雪花。  
圣诞节的气氛变得更加热烈，以至于所有人都跑出来看年末的雪夜。那指甲盖大小的雪片纷纷落下，挂在了早已凋零的树枝上；落在已经结霜的常青阔叶片上；落在爱热闹的年轻人的头上，所有人都在这一刻变得安静，一同见证电视剧中才会出现的圣诞雪夜。  
“手。”万里对天马做着口型，他们悄悄地站在走廊的柱子后面。  
一颗橘子味的糖果再次出现在了他的手心中，这次没有了绿色的包装，就是一颗平凡的糖果。  
紫色的瞳孔在雪夜中闪烁，因为下雪导致整个天空变得有些发亮，让他们能清楚地看见彼此。成员的短暂安静让天马能听到自己的心跳，强有力地撼动着自己的耳膜，这无言的游戏在此时此刻终于揭晓了大家都心知肚明的谜底，也直直地达到了剧情的最高潮。  
“跨年要来我家过吗？想的话就用钥匙一起回去开门吧。”万里如此问道，小声却又震撼。  
皇天马眨了眨眼，正如他第一次看到那颗橘子味的糖果一样。

找到礼物了。


End file.
